legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Giovanni
Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket and the main antagonist of the Pokemon universe. He is also the only Italian in the Pokemon universe. Main Allies: Malefor, Khan, Ozai, Anarky Worst Enemies: Silver, Green, Ray Boccino Legends of Light and Darkness Giovanni appears as one of the main heralds of Malefor and alongside the other ones is ready to put their plans into motion. When Goth wonders how finding Equestria should be simple, he calmly tells the bat that it isn't likely anyone would know but keeps calm. After learning where to go to find the pony land, he keeps Harvey in his hands as Malefor as other uses for him. He and Ozai have the others members teleporting back to base where he and Ozai learn their adversaries and report back to the dragon. He hatches a plan against the Alpha Team by using circumstance with the plane. He has Darkseid shoot down the plane and then has his Rhyhorn crack the ground with a fissure. Because he needs the bodies for his master, he orders the others to go after it. Giovanni and Ozai encounter Silver and Green, and he challenges the former to a match which ends in a draw. When returning to base, he brings Persian to Ozai for recovery. Ozai and Giovanni are seen contemplating with Malefor considering Darkseid and part 3 of the plan. After Darkseid is pummeled by Hades, he oversees the other heroes escaping Apokolips and goes after the Alpha Team He sees the team entering the caves and he follows with Ozai and Hexadecimal. He uses Cannons to blast the team out of the cave. After that he decides to go after Bender alongside Ozai. However Khan refuses to let them come since he doesn't need them. Giovanni sends Carnage and Saix once more to possibly help Goth and Jenner, or to set something else up. Giovanni and Khan both oversee Silas's robot operation, as he makes distinct warning that the operation could kill him, but Silas ignores him. Giovanni and Fire Lord Ozai leave off to the mountains where the duo scheme something grand against one of the major powers of the universe. The two lead the fractions into their plans on the mountains as they decide to do separate attacks with different forces. Giovanni builds a Mechamewtwo and uses it on Slade and Anti Cosmo with Ozai. It is destroyed by the duo and Giovanni prepares another attack only to be chased off by Nostalgia Critic. Giovanni and Khan notice the villains going after the Destroyer, not content with letting this happen, the two send Mitch after them. Giovanni battles with Silver and Green after a rough battle he is defeated and arrested finally being busted for his actions. Blackpool Giovanni returns and becomes Anarky's co right men alongside Goffrey. Having enough of Jessie, James and Meowth's failures he decides to use his more competent members to have them killed. He also returns to fight Slade and Bender. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate He will appear as one of the villains in the next story. Chronicles of Great New Empire Giovanni last appeared in this story. He made a deal with Great New Empire. So, he can have transformation to Enzyme. Then, he can revenge against anyone for foiling his schemes numerous times. Giovanni committed suicide after his defeat by the hands of our Hevenburg Force led by Captain Harlock. Ultimate Story Giovanni made his first appearance in the Journey Through Kanto. He is the leader of Team Rocket and seems to have some awareness towards the Mystics. He carries out his commands from Dark gusts of wind, to which Meowth is able to hear better than Jesse and James. Around the time that, Ash, Lisa and their group returned to Viridian City. They had a run-in with Gary who arrived to challenge the final Gym Leader: Ness. However, much to his surprise, Giovanni took on his challenge, which was ironic considering that Ness was called in to replace Giovanni. Gary was doing well until Giovanni brought out Mewtwo hidden behind a mech-suit. After the end of Ash's battles as the Pokemon league, Giovanni revealed himself to be an evil spirit that must manifest a physical form by completely enclosing himself on a living being. He also stated that he "remembers much from his life before" with him adding that the Mystics should know exactly what he means. He then departs and went into hiding for the time being, claiming that "someone else" will be taking his role for the time being, leaving Team Rocket in the hands of that "someone else". Allies and enemies Allies: His Team Rocket, Persian, Ozai, Malefor, Khan Noonien Singh, Saix, Carrange, Niju, Fire Lord Ozai, Tzekel Khan, Jenner, Andrew Oikonny, Saluk, Maxim Horvath, King K. Rool, Galcia Knight, Goth, Mitch, Lord Shen, Shan Yu, the Pack, Blackbeard, King Sorrow, Miles Quartich, Ursula, Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo, Kludd, Osmund Saddler, Penelope (Sly Cooper), Silas, Charles Logan, Evil Mickey Mouse, Anarky, the Terrorist Unit Enemies: Ash and his friends, Fox McCloud, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Skull, Aether Foundation, The B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, Darkseid, the Darkseven, the Star Alliance, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Miracle Elite, the Striker Force, Templar Orders Faction, Raymond Boccino, Jimmy Pegorino and his crime syndicate Gallery giovanni 1.jpg giovanni 2.jpg giovanni 3.jpg giovanni 4.jpg giovanni 5.jpg giovanni 6.jpg giovanni 7.jpg giovanni 8.jpg giovanni 9.jpg giovanni 10.jpg giovannichair.jpg Giovanni.jpg Giovanni 23 2.jpg Giovanni_XY_anime.png Giovanni_Sun_and_Moon_series.png Giovanni Enzyme Guyver Killer.jpeg|Giovanni as Enzyme Giovanni possessed.jpg 1477868665008.jpg Pokemon *Persian *Onix *Rhyhorn *Kangaskhan *Nidoqueen *Dugtrio *Nidoking *Rhydon *Honchkrow *Golem *Rhyperior *Cloyster *Beedrill (Can Mega Evolve) *Crobat *Aggron Persian1.png Linos Onix.jpg 220px-Giovanni Rhyhorn PO.png 115-Kangaskhan.png Screenshot 2019-02-17 nidoqueen - Google Search.png Screenshot 2019-03-20 dugtrio - Google Search.png 34-Nidoking.png 430-Honchkrow.png Bertha Golem.png 464-Rhyperior.png Pete Pebbleman Cloyster.png Jimmy Beedrill.png 200px-Brock Crobat.png Gozu Aggron.png Trivia * Enzyme's Development Code is OGET 001 and its Trial Manufacture Number/Serial Number is YZN 108-J. * Height 257 cm Weight 324 kg. * Enzyme's model seems to be based off of a combination of a rat and an angler fish. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Archenemies Category:Humans Category:Partner Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Elementals Category:Father of Hero Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Giovanni Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich Villains Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Thieves Category:Evil Genius Category:Poachers Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Greedy Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Imprisoned character Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Crime Bosses Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ted Lewis Category:The Humanists Category:Third in Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Main Members of The Terrorist Unit Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Enemies of the Pegorino Crime Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Ground Type Gym Leaders Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Former Humans Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Legacy Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Ash Ketchum's Archenemies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kenta Miyake Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Kanto Gym Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Darren Dunstan Category:Damned Souls Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Characters hated by Luigi777